Seven Hearts, Fallen Angel: An Undertale Novelisation
by Elfo8792
Summary: Long ago, Humans and Monsters lived peacefully alongside each other; until one day, war broke out between them. As the battles drew to a close, the Humans emerged victorious. They banished the Monsters underground, their seven strongest mages sealing them with a magical Barrier. Centuries later, legends still tell of the mysterious Mt Ebott, and how none who climb it ever return...


Hey, guys! It's been a while, hey? Well, within the last year or so, I've sort of drifted away from the _Sonic The Hedgehog_ scene (since SEGA seems to be giving up on its flagship franchise) and have instead jumped on the _Undertale_ bandwagon; I've also started reading a new novel series, which I **_adore_** , but won't mention because I've dug myself a deep enough hole being both a _Sonic The Hedgehog_ and an _Undertale_ fan. Anyway, being the obsessive-fangirl-with-no-life that I am, I decided to write an _Undertale_ novelisation of sorts. Why do I say, "of sorts"? Because it's _my interpretation_ of the game's universe, which like my _Sonic The Hedgehog_ "headcanon" 'verse, is somewhat canon-divergent/AU. One thing to note is that I headcanon Chara as male, and Frisk as _biologically_ female, but identifying as gender-neutral. Please don't hate me for that; but I digress.

 ** _THIS BEING AN_ UNDERTALE _NOVELISATION, *SPOILERS* ABOUND. PLAY THE FREAKIN' GAME FIRST. IT'S AWESOME!_**

I'm going to say this now: I've rated this series M because of mentions of suicide, mentions of child abuse/neglect, swearing, violence, blood/dust, genocide and some mental illness... I think that's it. I'll update this if I remember more.

 _Undertale_ is by Toby Fox, a man/dog who is probably rolling in money by now.

On with the story!

* * *

 **Seven Hearts, Fallen Angel: An** ** _Undertale_** **Novelisation**

By Elfo8792 (Raven Tobor)

 **Prologue – Fallen Down**

 _"Those who wander are not always lost."_ – J.R.R. Tolkien

* * *

Date Unknown, 201X  
 _I'm sick of this bullshit. Ever since Oma and Opa died and I was dragged over to Ireland to live with my birth parents, it became clear to me that nobody gave a flying fuck about me. My parents certainly didn't; in fact, they cared so little for me that they gave me up to Child Services the moment the opportunity arose. From then on, I had been bounced around from foster home to foster home. Very few of my foster "carers" actually gave a damn about the creepy little German kid with red eyes, either. All except for Cameron, my current carer; but they have enough on their hands with their asshole boyfriend. I only get in the way. In fact, it was probably for the best that I just disappeared. Which is exactly what I'm going to do._

 _Lacing up Cameron's boyfriend's expensive work boots –_ 'Haha, serves the bastard right,' _I scoffed internally – I glanced up at my destination: the legendary Mt Ebott. Tale, the town I was currently living in, was nestled snugly in the foothills of the mysterious dormant volcano. It would probably make for a popular hiking location, if not for the superstition surrounding it. Stories of ancient monsters and demons imprisoned by a magical barrier, keeping them from coming out and terrorizing humans. Ha, like I'd believe that kind of shit. Either way, it's not like I'm planning to come back alive (or dead, for that matter). I stood up straight, having finished tying the laces of my stolen boots, and snuck out the front door with single-minded resolve. I was going to reach that mountain, no matter the cost._

The thought of it all coming to an end… It fills you with **DETERMINATIO** **N.  
**

 _It was morning by the time I stumbled across a small grotto in the side of Mt Ebott. The sun barely peeked out over its peak, staining the sky with gorgeous shades of red, orange, yellow and pink. Sunlight beamed down through the loosely-packed trees, illuminating the thick patch of Golden Flowers that surrounded the cave's entrance. Their petals practically glowed with a pure, almost metallic yellow; a stunning display of the very trait that gave the flowers their name. I paused for a moment in front of them, taking in the sheer beauty of the scene in front of me. It reminded me of the times I would run off into Tale's central park and just… sit. Sometimes, I would bring a sketchbook to draw one of the many Golden Flowers that grew within the park's boundaries. The flowers only ever grew on Mt Ebott and the surrounding foothills, making them exclusive to the tiny town. Deciding that I had put it off for far too long already, I skirted around the flowers to investigate the cavern beyond._

 _The inside of the grotto was far from dim, sunlight filtering through not only the cave mouth, but the large hole in the ceiling. Thick vines and tree roots filled the chamber, making it difficult to navigate. Once I reached the centre, I realised that the hole in the ceiling must have originally been a lava tunnel, judging by the deep hole directly beneath. Perfect. I carefully walked to the edge of the pit, peering into the darkness in an attempt to see the bottom. I couldn't. With that, I turned around, glimpsing the magnificent field of Golden Flowers at the entrance of the cavern one last time before I stepped backwards into oblivion._

* * *

 _Many years later…_

Date Unknown, 21XX  
Yay! I finally saved enough pocket money to buy those really cool hiking shoes I really wanted! Well, not really. When the carers at the Tale Home for Orphaned Children noticed that I had been saving a large amount of my pocket money, they asked me what I wanted to get. When I told them about the hiking shoes, they said that if I could save up enough to pay for half, they would cover the rest. Well, I had done it! And since I now have cool new shoes, I'm going to use them.

All my life, I had wanted to visit the fabled Mt Ebott. The view from the top must be amazing! I wonder what Tale would look like from up there? Sadly, the orphanage carers say that nobody is allowed to go there because so many people have climbed up, but never returned. Some say that there are monsters there, just waiting for somebody to walk into their clutches. The stories don't scare me. Maybe there are monsters up there, but instead of hurting all those people, they've become friends with them? Maybe those people didn't come back because they didn't want to make the monsters lonely? So, I'm going to find out. I had packed my old brown backpack with some things I thought I'd need: a few snacks, a couple of water bottles and a few first-aid supplies. With that, I took off in the direction of Mt Ebott.

 _The shadow of the mysterious Mt Ebott looms above, filling you with Determination._

It was about lunchtime when I stopped at the edge of a small meadow about a quarter of the way up the mountain. I decided to take a break, to eat and get a little bit of rest. I was scared at first, having run away from the safety of the children's home (not that I hadn't run away before), but my determination to reach the top of Mt Ebott pushed me onwards. Laying down the branch I had been using as a walking stick, I sat down and dug around my backpack for the food that I had packed. It was probably far from being enough for such a trip, but I was used to going hungry because of what my life was like before I lived in the Tale Home for Orphaned Children. I'd rather not talk about that, though. After my brief "lunch", I decided to investigate the small, vine-riddled cave at the bottom of the small cliff on the other side of the field of flowers. With the help of my trusty stick, I managed to weave my way through the maze of tree roots that filled the cavern, partially blocking the sunlight coming through from the hole in the ceiling. In the dim light, I failed to notice the deep tunnel in the middle of the grotto. Well, at least until I slipped off the edge.

* * *

Well, there's your prologue! I'll probably edit some of the issues with tense later... Speaking of which, feel free to help me with that. Tense is difficult in first-person. ALSO! I need to mention this: **_the only reason Chara is German in this 'fic is because of the_ Stronger Than You _parody response by MilkyChan on YouTube. She has a natural German accent, and it struck me as fitting for Chara._** Okay, now that's out of the way, I hope you enjoyed this prologue. Hopefully, I will be back soon-ish with Chapter One, Lost City (which I've already started writing).


End file.
